


Broadcast the Apocalypse

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, badass Melody!, i'm seriously proud of it, inspired by tumblr post, man this is the best thing i have written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: The silence was maddening. The uncertainty made her stomach flip. Was this real or just some prank? Fiction or reality.Melody idn't wanted to test her chances. Whatever was happening in Gravity Falls it wasn't good she wasn't going to sit by the side and watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by a tumblr post. I can't seem to be able to leave them be.

Strange things were happening around the little town of Gravity Falls.

For four days now you could see nothing but a jumbled mess of a poor excuse of a report on the apocalypse on the local channel. Then there were long amounts of dead air, a black screen and not as much as a world was heard from the town or its inhabitants.  

And the worst thing was that nobody knew what was going on. But everyone could agree on one thing.

What could be seen was so surreal that it cannot be real. People turning into stone, bat winged eyes flying around, water towers growing feet and walking away, these were the stuff of imagination. There was no way that this was actually happening right before their eyes, reported by one brave woman whose face many surrounding towns’ folk have seen so many times on the channel.

Most people shook their head and switched to the new or sport channels. ‘Those folks were never right in the head,’ they would say.

However, there were those people who weren’t that indifferent. Those who were intrigued by the events gathered on social media and forums to debate over what the mysterious situation is.

“It is a commentary on the modern media, over the top and ridiculous.”

“No it’s an art project. Kudos for whoever made the props they are fantastic and so realistic.”

“It’s CGI.”

“No way, you can see the strings!”

“All of you are wrong. It is so obvious that it’s a promotion to some fantasy movie or something. I bet that in a couple of days we are going to see it advertised all over the place.”

“I would watch it.”

“Lucky bastards, to think that someone is making a movie in their town.”

“Don’t you think that this is more like an advertisement for the town? I don’t know much about Gravity Falls, but I know that there is this old tourist trap there full of weird stuff. My uncle was there once, he said it’s pretty cool.”

“I heard about that as well!”

“How can all of you say this is a movie when those poor people could be dying out there and nobody does anything! Someone should go down there and see if they are alright!”

“Are you nuts?! This is not real! Have you seen that video? That water tower grew a mouth and waltzed away, have you seen that?!”

“Troll!!”

“Seriously? Who would believe that?”    

One young woman was reading this with disbelief. Melody read through every single post in record time. This couldn’t be happening.

She was slightly worried when Soos missed their video date. He had never missed a date, even when he had to work he dragged his laptop around so she could see what he was doing and they could talk and fool around. She waited and waited and her chubby lovable handyman was nowhere in sight.

Maybe he was running late, there was no reason to start panicking, things sometimes got in the way of plans. And Melody isn’t the type of girl that’s unreasonable. She can wait until then she can be done with a couple of chores around the house, getting the nuisance out of the way for their afternoon to be undisturbed.

However, Soos didn’t call that day. Nor the day after. And after that.

While she was a bit disappointed, she also started to worry. She tried to call Soos on the phone hopping that she can catch at least his grandmother at home. Then she tried to contact him on his social media pages, whatever she knew he had, but there was no answer, no movement, no news, nothing.

She even tried to call the Mystery Shack. While she would hate to bother her boyfriend’s boss she desperately hopped that he would at least offer some sort of explanation. Like Soos and her grandma are at a family member’s place, a get together, or that Mr. Pines had some crazy idea for an attraction and now everyone is busy working on it nonstop. Or that there was an alien invasion, at this point she was open to anything.

The last thing she could do was to turn to the good old internet for answers.

She looked for the Gravity Falls news, hoping that nothing too bad happened. Maybe ther was a landslide or a fire and everyone was out and about to get everything fixed up. She was sure that that would be a place where Soos would see his master handyman skills fit to be used.        

She just wanted him to be alright.

But what the browser threw out was not so reassuring. She was looking at the tenth hit now and she was so confused.

What was exactly going on in Gravity Falls? A movie? A prank? Advertisement for this and that or real disaster?

Nobody seemed to take a side, ther were only theories and guessing and comment wars on the forums that lead nowhere and nobody seemed too concerned to get up from their lazy behinds and go look.

They were speaking of a broadcast on TV, the local channel apparently had gone nuts and only aired once or twice a day a news report and nothing else. She couldn’t believe it, they said it was surreal, as if the logic of the world was grabbed and thrown out the window.

With every entry Melody become more and more confused. This couldn’t be. Yes, Gravity Falls was a bit odd compared to the other towns, but it was your ordinary sleepy town. Nothing bad could ever happen there. Or at least she thought.

The internet was proven to be entirely useless. Turning of the computer, melody did what she should have done in the first place. She turned on her TV and started flicking through the channels looking for the Gravity Falls local channel and hopping that she could actually find it.

There it was.

When the familiar face of Shandra Jimenez, the one and only real report of the little town came into view she knew she had found it.

The minute she saw her she knew there was something wrong. Shandra looked horrible; her hair was thorn out in places, burned off in other, she was dirty, covered in head to toe in grime and ash and who knows what else, what visible skin was shown was covered in bruises, her cloths thorn. She looked like she had been put through the grinder. It looked too real to be all make up and costumes.  

And the town, it was barely recognizable. The buildings stood in shambles with crumbling walls and broken windows. Lamp posts were fallen, the broken wires were throwing sparks in every direction, the concrete was torn to pieces as if an earthquake had shaken up the ground. The sky was a hellish orange color and she could see something in the corner that resembled a giant x. Smoke was pouring out a window and from an alley way, through the debris she could see flames licking at the brick walls and wooden frames.

Shandra was speaking into the broken mike; she looked into the still working camera that she no doubt was dragging with herself. Melody could barely hear anything over some unearthly screeching, screaming that sounded to come from both humans and other creatures and the sound of something metallic being broken and picked apart, - it must have been a car, Melody thought.  

“As you can see dear viewers, the end of the world as we know it is still going on in full force,” she said before grabbing the camera and turning it around so that they could have a good look at the street. “The situation is getting progressively worse and worse.”

There was a floating eye with bat wings on the other side of the street. A red beam was coming out from its pupil. The light shined on a blond teenager boy, Melody vaguely remembered seeing him around town while she worked there. She could hear his scream, although it was far away, but she still could see as he turned into what she could assume was stone in a position that was pure terror. He then was picked up and carried away somewhere that was off screen.   

Something crashed beside the camera just out of view that sent chunks of concrete flying.

There was a jerking motion, and you could make out the blurry image of a street and houses and orange sky as now the camera was recording upside down as Shandra was running for her life.

A good five minute passed like this. Melody could only hear the footsteps of the running woman and her ragged breathing that was only pierced by an animalistic scream or an explosion here and there. She concentrated on whatever she could see, trying to catch a glimpse about familiar sings, store fronts she might know or faces she might recognize, but it was near impossible with how shaky the camera was.

The shaking finally comes to an end as Shandra found refuge behind the register of what appears to be a grocery store.

The camera finally turns back to her face as she sets it down and brings the mike back to her mouth. “As you could see more citizens are turned into stone as we speak. I don’t know who had survived and who was captured.”

The fear on her face was so real, you have to be an excellent actor to fake it, and Melody could hardly imagine the stoic woman as one capable of faking her emotions. This couldn’t be an act.

“I don’t know how long till they find me, but I’m going to report on everything I can as long as I can. This was Shandra Jimenez, live form Gravity Falls, at the end of the world. Please send help.”

The broadcast ended leaving the TV without signal. Melody could only stand there mouth open, remote in hand as she stared at the black screen.

The remote fell to the ground.

 

The drive from her place to Gravity Falls took longer than she had expected. She was driving for hours now with the maximum speed limit. She would have gone faster just to get there sooner but she didn’t dare to risk the chance of getting stopped by the police right when she was about to do the most important thing in her life.

There it was. Melody stopped her car on the side of the dirt road. The hill on which she stopped looked over the little town. She gasped when she finally saw what was happening down there.

The forest was burned up, the town in ruins. A giant black pyramid loomed over the chaos and destruction, floating over the town as if it was the ruler of the land. Above it the x she had seen on TV.

This was the hard reality. The world went to hell and the only thing protecting the rest of human civilization was a see through dome like structure that that bounced back the flying eyeballs that turned people into statues.  

And here she was fully prepared to take on anything that came into her way. She gripped the meat cleaver in her hand and adjusted her belt that held a hunting knife in its sheathe. Her parent’s hunting rifle was hanging from her shoulder on one side, on the other a satchel full with ammo and first aid.

She was here to find her boyfriend, and no matter how it turns out she is going to find him and take him to safety.   

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing his, it must be one of the best this i have made so far.
> 
> If you want to find out more about me feel free to visit my tumblr: http://highway-king.tumblr.com/


End file.
